Embers of My Heart
by tsukiyoko614
Summary: Cloaked in darkness, taken place in modern New York city, two friends bid farewell. Told in Axel's POV, witness the last moments he spents with Roxas, the youngest teenage gang member as he prepares to leave the Organization at his own risk. His heartbreak, his promise, and his mission all conflicting his regrets-a wish to turn back time. AU. One-shot.


Author's Note: Hey, everyone :D This is a one-shot featuring Axel and Roxas, and so for the full effect-have the Drammatica: _Roxas' Theme (Orchestral)_ on in the background~ I hope you all enjoy this story as it is inspired by my love for Axel! Thank you!

* * *

**One-Shot:: Embers of My Heart ::**

_My friends._

_Have you ever been scared shitless, that you couldn't even move your legs?_

"Roxas, don't this." I pleaded, willing for him to meet my eyes. "Don't leave."

"…I'm sorry, Axel." The way his blue eyes met against my gaze—was truly frightening, especially with those eyebrows of his knitting down. "But…I just can't stay here anymore." Resting a metal baseball bat against his shoulder, the young blonde teenager continued, almost quietly, **"It's over."**

**! **My jaw tightened as I tried to reach for him.

_…Or had you ever wished…you could turn back Time?_

We were both standing in the dark alley—away from the busy, lit city streets—with his lean back facing against the white moonlight—his blonde spikey hair half into the shadow and the other glowing in the shine. His bright sapphire eyes darkened when locked with my green irises, never wavering for a moment. The kid's lips almost tugged at the right corner…and he stifled a low, sad chuckle.

"…Why?" I heard myself stammered. "What…happened, buddy?"

For a moment, there was nothing but silence, and in the far distance, I heard the police sirens wailed throughout the lonely night.

I swallowed, feeling the **THUMPS **of my heartbeat in the chest.

"…We…had everything." I croaked out. "We were all happy." Then, in a harsher voice, I burst out, "We were all together! **If you leave now, the gang will kill you!"**

"Organization Thirteen."

I stared, blinking. "What?"

"I said…Organization Thirteen." repeated the kid. "…We were orphans. Unwanted people. Lonely people. With no place to go. We steal. We kill. We destroy. Because Society wants to destroy us." He stopped for a brief second. "…But is that all we can do?"

I clenched my teeth tighter.

"…I…don't want to hurt any more people, Axel."

"What are you getting at?"

"I want to save people." answered Roxas. "I want to rescue them from their own Darkness."

"…What are you blabbering about?" I raised my voice, angrily.

"…That…was what…She said to me." He continued, softly. "…Before She died."

My heart stopped. **!**

"…Xion got hurt because of the gang." To my shock, the teenage boy quickly pointed the bat into my direction. "…She died, trying to escape—trying to get away from them. She panicked and pointed that gun at me. She wanted me to fight her—she knew that even if she won, the gang wouldn't rest until she's dead. She wanted…to save people—and told me that I need to save those who would defeat them." Then, with the deadliest expression of a cold-hearted killer, Roxas added, **"…And I'm going to do that."**

_Have you ever wondered, What happened? Why did things…have to come down to this?_

Before I knew it, something wet streamed down my cheek. Even though I was completely cloaked in the alley's shadow, I didn't need to see it…to know…that I was crying as I reached for my face. It was hot. And wet. And they wouldn't stop coming.

It was as though…the mention of her name was enough to send me screaming inside—of the pain, of the heartbreaking moments that I had last spent with that foolish girl, of the torn feelings of loyalty between Roxas and the Organization…

_What would you do?_

"Roxas, you still remember the time…when we three made that promise?" I asked.

"…Yeah." He slowly lowered down his weapon.

"…That…if any of you were ever in trouble, I would bring that person back."

"…Yeah."

"…And so, Roxas, I tried that with Xion." I said. "…But she didn't listen. And look at what has happened. If you leave now, I want you to know…that…I will always be on your tail—always…doing whatever I can to bring you back…even if it means breaking both of your legs…" The teenager stiffened at the sound of those last words, getting ready to fight. "You got that?"

I slowly reached for my pocket and felt the cold metal. With a sad smile fixed into my lips, I closed my eyes—allowing the tears to flow freely down my cheeks and drip from the bottom of my chin.

With my vision blurred and my heart breaking, I stammered, **"So, run, buddy."**

"A-Axel…" Roxas began to back away, sensing the tension. He couldn't see my crying face, but he knew…what I was about to do. "I…"

"No one's going to miss you, kid." I laughed. "No one…but me."

_I've never loved anyone else…but that kid._

My fingers were trembling as I pointed the pistol up toward the beautiful night sky.

_He made me feel like I had a Heart._

"Run, I said!" I cried out to him. **"RUN, DAMMIT!" **My voice cracked. **"THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED, RIGHT?!" **I bit my bottom lip, trying to not let him hear my sobbings, my heartaches.

_I would've done anything for that boy._

With my eyes closed, I heard the quick scampering—the footsteps sprinting off into the distance. I didn't need to see it, but he was looking back over his shoulders with tears in his eyes too—carrying that baseball bat of his.

**"DAMN IT!" **I screamed.

And I pulled the trigger.

It was loud.

A signal.

For the gang to hear.

**"God dammit!"** I cried, falling down to my knees. "Why… Why did everything turned out to be like this?!"

_My everything._

And I buried my face into my hands, rocking myself to the point where I couldn't move…I heard the walkie-talkie radio in my black leather jacket go off. The curses and dialogues were all conflicting—which were all nothing but noises—them screaming and the feet running after the kid—the orders being given—the gun shots.

_"Hey, Axel…we'll always be together, right?"_

_ I stifled a laugh, crushing the cigarette into the ground with my black boot. "Sure, kid."_

_ "Just the three of us." Xion piped in, cheerily. _

_ "Yeah." I smiled._

_ "So, when we retire from the Organization," Roxas paused to think. "We're going to live in Los Angeles—together in a nice apartment, with a nice balcony that overlooks the entire city!"_

_ "And a dog, don't forget that!" laughed Xion._

_ "…Is that all you two ever think about?" I raised an eyebrow. "Us three together forever?"_

_ "With a dog!" pouted the girl. "You forgot about the dog!"_

_ I sighed heavily. "Alright, alright!" I rolled my eyes, with the wide smile still left in my lips. "The three of us will retire, and when we do…we're going to move to Los Angeles—Hollywood, even, and have a dog."_

_ From the corner of my eye, the two of them were flushing with laughter together. Their laughter…was contagious—causing me to laugh as well._

_ "Forever!" Roxas chuckled. _

"Forever…" I whispered. "…Right?"

_…I wished…I never had a Heart._

"Forever."


End file.
